She Can Do Better
by serena-nate13
Summary: She can do better - that's exactly what Blair thinks about Serena's wedding with Dan. What does everyone else think? What does Nate think? How will the wedding be? Will she get her happy ending? Let's find out!
1. Chapter 1

So I was not very happy about the GG finale and I can't imagine any other Serenate fans out there happy either. I know I haven't posted anything in a while but I think a Serenate story is much needed now. Hopefully everyone will like it :) enjoy!

* * *

He was always there for her… Whenever someone stole her favorite sky blue crayon, he'd be the one to get it back. Whenever she was too high or drunk to get home, although he himself was high as well, he managed to get her safely to her apartment or to his. Whenever she'd go missing, after Chuck figured everything out, he'd drop everything just to go and rescue her because he knew he was be the only one she would listen to and he was always the one she would talk to first. Even years later he was still her rock.

"Nate, do you think he really loves me? Do you think we're meant to be?" she asked him.

What was he supposed to say? If he said no she would drop everything and be miserable and if he said yes he'd lose her forever.

"Nate?"

"Yes Serena, you two love each other. You love him and he loves you and that's all you need," he told her. She smiled at him; all she ever needed was his reassurance and that's how she went through with the wedding.

Serena and Dan broke up every two weeks, but Serena was in love and regardless of Blair's negative response to the wedding, Serena went through with the wedding. Although Blair never truly approved of her marriage with lonely boy, she still fixed everything for her best friend's wedding. The engagement lasted only eight months and Blair knew that she did not have enough time to organize a wedding, but she took the challenge. Serena ended up getting married at Blair's house. Serena and Dan had recently made up and had decided to get married within a week.

People started showing up and as Nate sat down on the couch with his godson Henry on his lap. Henry was showing Nate his new Thomas & Friends train, but Nate was too busy looking around. _This isn't how it's supposed to be. She didn't want this; this is not what she saw when she dreamed of her wedding. This is not how she described herself getting married. This is wrong._

He saw Blair coming in and realized that everything had been planned last minute when she said that the caterers agreed to bring in the food, even if it was short notice. _This is wrong._

He had that feeling that someone was looking at him, so he turned his face to look at the staircase and saw at the beautiful bride-to-be, in a dress that had some touches of gold that reminded him of the gold dress she wore to the cotillion dance way back when they were in high school. She was smiling at him, and he couldn't help but smile back, even though she would be leaving Blair's apartment as someone else's wife. That was the girl of his dreams, wearing a dress that made her look beautiful, but yet again he thought: _It's all wrong._

She signaled him to go upstairs and as he made his way up the stairs he couldn't help but think of the ways he could get the wedding cancelled.

"Serena? What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I don't know if I can go through with this…" she confessed.

"Of course you can!" he stood behind her and rubbed her shoulders, but what he really wanted to say was: _Run away with me, like old times! Let's take grandfather's jet and go anywhere!_

"But Nate… This is all happening too fast! People are going to think I'm pregnant and that's why we're getting married! Natie – I am not pregnant!"

He couldn't help but chuckle, "Since when do you care what people say?"

"Since Dan needs us to be the perfect couple for his new book release; there's so much pressure that I just want to pick everything up and leave. Can we leave?" she turned towards him and begged.

This was his chance to run, to win his girl back! _Yes let's go! _"No Serena, we can't. You love him and if you run away from him he might never forgive you. After the book is released you can do anything, and you'll have a happily ever after."

_Liar! Her happily ever after is with you, fool…_

"Natie?"

"Hmm."

"How do you do it?" she asked him.

"Do what?"

"Always reassure me. How are you always here for me despite the million times I've hurt you?"

"Serena, there will always be a special spot in my heart for you and I will always be here for you," he said as he cupped her face and wiped her tears.

She smiled at him and mumbled, "Can you finish zipping up my dress?" he nodded and then she whispered, "Will you walk me down and give me away?" She knew that nothing about this wedding was traditional, but she still wanted Nate to be a part of it in a way she will always remember.

It took him a while to reply, because in his head he wasn't giving away his best friend, he was giving up on the woman of his life. "Of course, S," he faked smiled.

She smiled back and he extended his arm for her to take, "Ready to go?" she nodded and they made their way down.

_This is wrong; it was supposed to be me not him. She's supposed to marry __**me**__ and be the mother of __**my**__ children. She wanted to get married in St. Peter's Church in an all-white dress with a long white veil and then the reception would be at either at Gotham Hall or the Loeb Boathouse at Central Park. Our wedding would have been perfect; Blair would be the maid of honor and Henry the ring bearer and Chuck, my best man. That wedding would be right, but this one is all wrong. Everything had been planed out when they were eight._

"Thanks Nate, for everything," she looked up at him and for a second he thought he saw her look at him the way she used to when she loved him.

Everyone stood up out of respect for the bride and once they had reached Dan, Nate whispered into Serena's ear, "I will always love you," and then handed Dan her perfectly manicured nails with his politician smile.

* * *

That dress really reminded me of Serena's cotillion dress and it's funny because she goes with Dan and then in the last episode she marries him... hmm... didn't think about that right?

Well I hope you liked it!

Review :) and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hopefully you guys enjoy this update :)**

* * *

Nate noticed how Serena turned and looked at him right before they began saying their vows, but he didn't know what to do so he excused him and told Blair he'd be right back and to not bother following him. Blair, stubborn as she is, got up and followed him.

"Are you trying to ruin this for her?" she asked running to catch up to him.

He turned around to face her, "Ruin this? This is already ruined. You and I know this not her dream wedding, no offense Blair," he didn't know what else to say. He needed to get out of there fast, "Look, I'm sorry but I think I should leave…" he said trying to dismiss Blair, but let's be honest, who dismisses Blair Cornelia Waldorf-Bass?

"And go where?" she asked rhetorically. Blair knew that if Nate left now, Serena would be shattered. "Nate she needs you…" she waited for him to say something, "she always has and you know that. If you leave now…"

"Don't start with that. She has Dan now, and she decided to marry **him** so all she should need is **him**. Dan is her **husband**," he said. It had finally set in that she was getting married and although he wished it was a dream there was no turning back because from a distance he heard her voice faintly say, "I do." Nate had officially lost the girl of his dreams to a guy that made their teenage and college years a mess.

"I told her I loved her, Blair..." he looked down knowing Blair would actually kill him right then and there.

And she would have if Henry hadn't come in, "Mommy, Daddy says you're missing everything and that you should come back. And Nate, Daddy says to suck up what you're feeling and come back to be there for her one last time."

Nate couldn't help but chuckle at the young Bass.

"Don't think this means you're off the hook, Nate…" she warned him.

It didn't feel right going back in there. She had said "I do," even after he confessed his love to her, so he walked out of the apartment and sat in the lobby. With his arms propped on his knees, and his head in his hands, he began to think. They were married, and he couldn't get in the middle of that. He always thought that once two people are married, divorce shouldn't be the answer to any of the problems. Therefore, he thought: _There's no turning back this time S. _He wouldn't stand in the way of her and Dan; he would simply just stand off to the side.

After the party ended it was the four of them left, plus Dan. He turned to look at her and she was beautiful and knew she'd be the perfect wife, mother and grandmother. Blair was slowly falling asleep on Chuck's shoulder, while Henry was fast asleep in Nate's arms.

"I think I'll be leaving now. I'll put Henry in his bed and I'll go," Nate whispered as he got up. He made his way up the stairs and into Henry's room. It was such a sophisticated room for five year old, and Nate didn't expect any less from Blair. As he was changing Henry out of his corduroy pants and his Italian tuxedo jacket he saw a shadow in the doorway and assumed it was Blair, "What now? You don't trust me to put my godson to sleep?"

The figured laughed and Nate turned to see Serena…

"Do you need help?" she asked.

"Umm, could you find his pajamas?"

"Natie, how can you undress him without finding him something to put on first? Now he's going to be cold while we look for something…"

It pained him to hear her talk like that, because there was a time when she would be the perfect mother for his kids, but now she'd be the perfect mother for Dan's kids…

"Here, these are perfect," she lifted up a Burberry designed pajama.

"Leave it to Blair to buy the most expensive sleepwear for a kid that will only wear it once or twice," he said shaking his head. Henry was growing fast and knew he'd fit these pajamas for two to three more months. Once again she laughed and inside he felt pompous because he knew he could always make her smile. "There, he's ready for bed," Nate whispered, picking up Henry. He walked over to his bed and gently tucked him into his bed.

"You know, this is how I always pictured our future would be, Natie," she whispered as she looked up to him.

"Me too S," he said walked right past her. As much as he wanted to be the one Serena loved, he wouldn't ruin Dan's marriage. He swore to himself he would never be the other man after that summer in the Hamptons.

Serena sobbed lightly, and whispered something so lightly that even Nate almost missed it…

But he didn't, and he heard her say she loved him too. He turned around and saw her on the floor. He walked over to her and hugged her tightly and he felt her tears wet his shirt. She moved her head and rested it on the nook of his neck and smelled his cologne that reminded her of home. "I'm sorry Natie…"

He stroked her hair and nodded his head. She picked up her head and looked into his eyes, "I love you Nate," she told him.

With her arms around his neck, and his body hovering over her's, it was difficult for him to think. It took him a while to realize that he was kissing a married woman. She wasn't "Serena, Dan's girlfriend" anymore; she was "Serena, Dan's wife". But it was too late to pull away because…

"Am I interrupting something?" Blair whispered loudly.

Nate cleared his throat and said, "I was getting ready to leave."

"No you weren't. You were in Henry's room reliving that moment at the Sheppard's wedding, except this time it's your own wedding Serena! And you're not cheating on me," she pointed to herself, "you're cheating on Dan," she pointed towards the stairs. "You've made a decision and it wasn't Nate, so now you have to let him go. Stop playing with his feelings… If you wanted to kiss someone, your **husband** is downstairs. As for you Nate, Chuck will talk to you tomorrow." It was as if Blair and Chuck were parents of three instead of one… "I'll see you both downstairs," she said before walking downstairs.

"She's right Serena. We can't be doing this anymore, and as much as it pains me to see you with him, he is your husband."

She nodded and gave him one last kiss before making her way downstairs to her new husband.

He turned to face Henry and said, "Good night Henry," and kissed his forehead, "at least you'll never leave me…"

* * *

**I'm sorry guys but I'm not sure how I feel about this story...maybe I'll end it here...**

**If I continue writing it, this story could potentially be one of my longest, but I don't think many people actually like it. Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
